Three is a Charm
by Lovely Little Dove
Summary: The gang from the Cul-de-sac is invited to celebrate Kimberly's fifth birthday party. Spin-off to That Makes Three of Us. Contains Kevedd and a lot of fluff.


**_Three is a Charm_**

* * *

The gang from the Cul-de-sac is invited to celebrate Kimberly's fifth birthday party. Spin-off to That Makes Three of Us. Contains Kevedd and a lot of fluff.

* * *

"Try to beat me dad! I bet you can't!" Kimberly laughed as she kicked the soccer ball across the front yard. Kevin smirked and bit his lip. "Let's go then baby girl!" he exclaimed, then he kicked it back towards her, and she jumped up, kicking it with all her might. Kimberly giggled as he missed it. "You're slick!" he kicked it back over in front of him, and he kicked it hard. Kimberly's eyes widened as she stuck her leg up, kicking it back. As their game got more intense, Kevin heard the front door open. Edd's eyes widened in terror.

"Kevin! She's getting filthy!" Edd frowned, walking outside, wearing his apron for the kitchen. It was covered with cake frosting. Kimberly giggled and smiled, showing off her adorable dimples and the gap between her front teeth. Edd couldn't help but laugh as he scooped her up into his arms. Kevin smiled and kissed his husband. "Let her have some fun, it's her birthday." Kevin stated, and put his arm around Edd's waist, leading them back inside.

Edd already had Kimberly's bath ready, so he put her down near the bathroom door. "Make sure to wash behind your ears." Edd ordered in a calm, sweet tone as he leaned down and kissed her nose. "I will daddy." she smiled as she frolicked into the bathroom, shutting the door behind her. Edd looked at Kevin and grinned. "Five years ago today I gave birth to the sweetest little girl." he sighed and leaned against his lover.

"She grew up to fast." Kevin shook his head, and let Edd go back into the kitchen. Edd motioned Kevin to come in, and showed him Kimberly's cake. It was a chocolate cake, with Kit-Kat bars aligned around it. The icing on top was pink, and it had butterflies on it that Edd had made with the other colors of icing. It also had five candles on it. "Do you think she will enjoy it?" Edd questioned as he turned to face his husband of 3 years. "Yeah, she loves anything chocolate." he laughed a little, and kissed Edd lovingly.

"Our parents should be here shortly." Edd stated, placing the cake in the refrigerator. "I'm going to check on Kimberly." he pecked Kevin on the cheek and fumbled to the bathroom. Kevin smiled and looked at the cake. He remembered when he first held Kimberly...

* * *

_Kevin walked downstairs and smiled. "Let me hold her for a while." Edd sighed and handed his daughter to him. Kevin breathed deeply, trying to fight the tears. He was holding his baby for the first time. She looked up at him with a confused expression, and he laughed a little."I love her.." he whispered, wiping his tears away. "I had her half-way through my eighth month... she weighed 5 pounds 5 ounces." Edd smiled and put the dishes away._

* * *

He grinned and watched as Edd carried a towel-covered Kimberly to her room. Kimberly looked over Edd's shoulder and smiled at Kevin with such a beautiful face. She was definitely the prettiest little girl that Kevin and Edd had ever laid eyes on. She was the perfect mix of them. Such a sweet girl... who was worth it all. All of the pain, and the fights, and the drama. She was so worth it. She was smart, sporty, and a tomboy for sure.

Kevin sat down at the table and stared out of the window, just wanting time to slow down. He was remembering so much. How close he and Edd became over these years. Those silver bands they wore on their fingers were symbols of love, and hope. Reminders that they would be together forever. He stopped his day dreaming when he saw Kimberly walk out. She wore a blue shirt and a gray skirt, with black tights and brown boots. Edd had her hair down and flowing. "You look beautiful sweetie." Kevin complimented.

There was knocking on the door, and Edd scrambled to answer it. Kimberly sat up in Kevin's lap, his arms secured around her. Edd let their parents in, a big grin on his face. Kimberly squealed with joy as she ran to hug each of them. "You've gotten so big!" Edd's mother scooped her up into her arms and kissed her forehead. Kevin's father carried everyone's presents and packed them out back. Kevin hugged his mother tight, and she kissed him on the cheek. Edd's father could have squeezed him to death.

More guests began to knock at the door, and Edd turned to face Kevin. "Would you please get everything in order?" he questioned, and Kevin nodded. Edd rushed to the door, and the biggest grin spread across his face as he hugged his old friends. "Greetings! Everyone to the backyard." he knew Ed and Eddy would be late, because it was typical. He led everyone out back. Nazz's little boy ran to Kimberly, and they began to talk. Rolf's son kept to himself, until Rolf ushered him along to the birthday girl and her new friend.

Kimberly defiantly made better friends with boys. Well... boys did follow her. She giggled as they began to play tag around the yard. Kevin had everything outside where it needed to be. Edd sat down on Kevin's lap and kissed him gently. Kevin wrapped his arm around him, and they watched Kimberly. Just when things were peaceful, Ed and Eddy literally crashed through the gate in a small pink dune buggy with a bow attached to the top. Kevin rolled his eyes and Edd bit his lip.

Some things never changed. Eddy parked it, and Ed laughed in his usual goofy manner. "Happy birthday Kimmy!" Eddy kneeled down and let Kimberly jump into his arms. "I love it!" she screamed, but as she was about to jump in, Edd grabbed her. "No! No way! Take that back, she can't ride something so dangerous!" Edd frowned and cuddled her close. "But daddy!" Kimberly pouted and jumped out of Edd's arms. "Don't worry, it's extra safe. I'll teach her how to drive it." Eddy assured him as he patted him on the back. Edd looked at Kevin, who walked over with a mean look on his face.

"If my daughter gets hurt on this thing, I'll tear you to pieces!" he growled, and Eddy stuck his tongue out at him like a child as he buckled Kimberly up in the drivers seat. "Here, put your foot on the first pedal." Eddy smiled as she obeyed. "Now let's go." he laughed as she turned the wheel and drove all around the backyard. She squealed with joy, and Edd crossed his arms, looking nervous. Kevin laughed and clapped as she went back around and parked it.

"Can we eat now!" Kimberly giggled as Eddy unbuckled her and scooped her into his arms. "Of course!" Edd couldn't help but manage a smile. Ed followed everyone as Edd led them to the table where the cake was. His parents took tons of pictures, while Kevin's parents recorded it. Edd lit the candles on the cake with a lighter, and let Eddy hold Kimberly. Kevin smiled and stood beside of Edd. Everyone began to sing happy birthday, and she giggled in a cute, high pitched laugh that sounded a lot like Kevin's.

Eddy smiled at her and leaned down a little. "Make a wish darling!" Carla exclaimed, and kept snapping pictures with her camera. "I am!" Kimberly grinned, and thought for a moment. She then blew out the candles, and everyone clapped. She smiled and leaned on Eddy, her long wavy stands of red hair resting on his chest and shoulders.

Kevin kissed Edd, and held him close as they cut the cake together. Everyone gathered around and got a piece, while Edd gathered up the candles and saved them. Kimberly sat on Ed's lap as she ate her cake, and Eddy, Edd, and Kevin sat together near them. Kimberly had gotten chocolate and icing all over her face, and as soon as she was done, she was excited to open her presents. "Dad! Daddy! Can I open my presents now?!" She giggled excitedly, and Edd smiled. "Of course sweetie." Edd took her empty plate and tossed it into the garbage bin.

Kimberly held hands with Kevin and Edd as she walked over to open them. Kevin and Edd watched her grow so quickly... it made every moment more precious to them. She tore open her presents, showing off her new toys and clothes. Kevin and Edd had gotten her something special. As she sat up in Kevin's lap, Edd presented it. It was a heart-shaped locket on a golden chain, and when he opened it, one side had a recent picture of their small family, then the other side had a group shot of Kevin and Edd with all the other kids of the Cul-de-sac, with Eddy holding her. That shot was taken after prom, and it meant the world to Edd, but he wanted her to have a picture of it as well.

On the back side of the golden locket, her name was engraved. '_Kimberly Carla Barr_' and on the front was the simple word _'Forever'_. She smiled and let Kevin latch it around her neck. "It's so pretty." she batted her thick eyelashes, and Edd kissed her cheek. "I'm very glad you like it." Edd kissed her forehead. Her green eyes glistened with joy, and she posed for a picture as Carla confronted them. Carla snapped the picture and looked down at it on the screen.

"You have made very good parents. She's so smart and beautiful..." Carla kissed her granddaughter's cheek, and ruffled her hair. Carla took her attention to the couple. "Have you pondered about another child?" she sat down on a seat in front of them, and their cheeks each turned bright red. "Mother!" Edd cried out, his face red as a tomato. "I'm not sure." he shrugged and looked at Kevin. "We haven't thought about it... Kimberly's still a kid though. Maybe later we'll try again for another one."" Kevin was still blushing as he spoke, and Carla shook her head. "You two are quite the sight." she laughed.

* * *

That night after the party, Kimberly had been bathed, and was being tucked into bed. She still kept the white blanket she had gotten from Eddy and Nazz 5 years ago, and cuddled it every night. Kevin and Edd were tucking her in. She kept her locket on, and opened it, looking at the pictures inside. "Dads..." she smiled as they turned to face her. "I love you." she whispered, her green eyes filled with love, and happiness. "We love you to baby girl... more than you'll ever know." Kevin kissed her cheek and tucked her in tight. Edd smiled and kissed her forehead. "Goodnight beautiful." he pushed her bangs out of her face, and took Kevin's hand as they walked out, shutting the door behind them.

Some things never change.

* * *

Well guys, I hope you liked this :) I may make some more one shots, and maybe even a sequel if I can get people interested. And before you ask, yes, the cover photo is Kimberly! Anyways, please leave a review! Love ya!


End file.
